Trở về quá khứ
by Anniena1998
Summary: Khi Hinata và Gaara đang yêu nhau thắm thiết. Bỗng Naruto và Sakura chia tay, Naruto tìm đến Hinata và được cô an ủi, cậu đem lòng yêu cô, quyết tâm giành lại cô từ tay Gaara. Sau đó, một cuộc chiến tranh giữa làng Lá và làng Cát nổ ra, gây hại với biết bao nhiêu người. Hinata liền tìm đến phủ Hyuga và xin cha truyền lại cấm thuật "Quay ngược thời gian" của tộc Hyuga để thay đổi...


Hinata ngả mình trên chiếc giường trắng tinh! Hôm nay cô khá là mệt. Đối với của một tộc trưởng, cô là một người có trách nhiệm và tài giỏi. Ít nhất là vậy. Cô chưa từng nghỉ có một ngày nào đó mình sẽ trở thành tộc trưởng của nhà Hyuga. Và bây giờ, cô đã làm được nó! Công việc ấy thật vất vả và khó khăn. Cô không thể dành ra một chút thời gian để làm việc riêng của mình, bởi vì suốt ngày cô chỉ có công việc, nhiệm vụ và những cuộc họp. Hiện tại, cô được ngài Hokage phân công để làm sứ giả của Hỏa Quốc mà không phải ai khác cả. Cô thực sự chán ngấy rồi.

"Hyuga-sama! Có ngài Hokage-sama và vợ của ngài ấy tới thăm ạ!"

Một nàng hầu gõ cửa, nhẹ giọng nói. Cô ấy không muốn Hinata phải mệt mỏi thêm nữa. Nhưng dẫu gì cũng là Hokage-sama, tất nhiên là phải chào hỏi.

"Đợi ta đã Hakoooo!"

Hinata bước xuống. Đẩy cánh cửa phòng ra rồi từ từ bước xuống cầu thang, đi lang thang trong nhà và tới phòng trà. Tại đấy, cô đã gặp Naruto và Sakura.

"Chào Hokage-sama và Haruno-sama!"

Cô cung kính cúi chào rồi vào trong, ngồi xuống đối diện họ. Naruto cười khúc khích. Trong khi đó, Sakura chỉ cười nhẹ! Từ đó đến giờ gần như hai năm, Hyuga Hinata cũng đã 23 rồi! Cô đã từ bỏ cái thứ tình cảm không bao giờ được đáp lại của mình. Cô đã từ bỏ lâu rồi, cô đã từ bỏ nó sáu năm rồi! Sakura đặt trước mặt cô một cuộn giấy da và bảo cô đọc. Cô nhìn sơ nó, rồi sau đó mở nó ra..

_Thư gửi Hokage!  
Ta là Kazekage đây! Hiện tại ở Phong Quốc đang gặp rất nhiều khó khăn. Ngài biết đấy, sau chiến tranh thì mọi thứ nghe có vẻ yên ổn hơn nhưng gần đây. Có rất nhiều bọn phản tặc đến và cố ý phá hoại Suna. Ta thực tình xin lỗi ngài, nhưng ta rất cần sự trợ giúp của Konoha. Ngài có thể phái một người có byakugan đến được không! Ta cảm ơn ngài._

_Thân._

_Kazekage Gaara._

Hinata bất ngờ. Cô không biết là tại sao cô lại được cử tới làng Suna và giờ cô đã hiểu. Là do lời cầu xin của Kazekage nên cô mới được chọn. Cô mạnh, là tộc trưởng và có byakugan, cô cũng đã từng là đội trưởng Anbu.

"Cho tôi xin từ chối ạ!"

Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt cuộn giấy xuống và nở nụ cười. Nhưng điều đó đã làm cho hai người kia cảm thấy rất tức giận và bực bội. Họ biết cô còn độc thân, Sasuke thì đã có người yêu, Shikamaru có Temari, Sai có Ino,… Nói chung là đa số đám con trai mà Hinata quen đều có bạn gái. Chỉ còn mỗi Gaara là độc thân. Cậu ta cũng là Kazekage, có quyền thế và địa vị. Sẵn tiện cũng làm mối quan hệ giữa làng Cát và làng Lá thêm tốt hơn, chặt chẽ hơn.

"Hinata…" – Sakura ôm chặt lấy cô – "Xin cậu luôn đó! Cậu giúp cho cả làng đi mà!" – Sakura càng xiết chặt hơn – "Tớ sẽ gả con của cậu cho con của tớ! Và tớ sẽ ủng hộ cuộc hôn nhân của chúng nó. Nhé? Đồng ý đến Suna nhé?"

Trời ơi! Hinata cười thầm. Sakura vẫn trẻ con thật. Cô gỡ hai cánh tay của cô ấy khỏi vòng eo thon gọn của mình. Sau đó thì nói:

"Vậy thì các cậu phải cho tớ…" – Hinata hắng giọng – "NGƯỜI CHỒNG."

Sakura và Naruto há hốc mồm, mắt chữ A, miệng chữ O, tròn mắt nhìn nhau rất lâu.

"Nhưng cậu thích ai mới được?"

Sakura là người tỉnh lại đầu tiên. Sau đó kéo theo Naruto khỏi cơn sốc. Nhưng Hinata chỉ lắc đầu và thở dài. Cứ như đang trách móc hai con người "vô dụng" kia. Thế mà chưa được bao lâu, nghe đôi vợ chồng kia lảm nhảm mãi không ngừng thì cô tức giận, hét thẳng vào mặt họ đúng một cái tên mà cô rất sợ và ít khi nhắc tới:

"GAARA! Được chưa?"

Hinata vội bịt miệng lại nhưng đã quá trễ. Họ đã nghe thấy tất cả những gì cô nói và hoàn toàn rất ngạc nhiên. Cuối cùng thì họ trở về trạng thái bình thường. Dẫu sao cũng tốt, cô biết là sự việc này là một hiểu lầm. Cô có gặp Kazekage nhiều lần đâu, mới năm lần, sao có thể yêu nhau được. Nào ngờ hai người ấy ba chân bốn cẳng chạy như bay, chẳng để cô nói được một lời. Hinata cảm thấy hối hận vì những gì mình đã nói. Cô không hề thích Gaara.

Một buổi sáng nọ...

"Ưm..."

Hinata vẫn đang ngủ yên trên chiếc giường trắng. Gương mặt thiên thần trắng trẻo vô thức nở một nụ cười khi mới thức dậy, đập vào mắt cô là một người đàn ông! Thế nhưng sau đó nó lại chuyển sang một màu đen. Sự vui vẻ đã biến mất, thay vào đó là một khuôn mặt đỏ tía. Ôi không! Hinata đã thực sự, thực sự hại chính bản thân mình bởi sự ngu ngốc ấy. Nhưng không hiểu sao, lúc nói ra câu nói ấy, cô không cảm thấy khó chịu mà trái lại còn có cảm giác khá vui vẻ. Hinata mong mình không bị mất mặt bởi vì lỡ như Naruto và Sakura nói cho Kazekage biết là thanh danh của tộc Hyuga sẽ bị cô hủy hoại mất.

Đến lúc cô nhìn rõ mặt người đàn ông ấy hơn...

"Ôi không!"

Cô hoảng hốt lăn xuống giường. Cô cảm thấy đau đau sao ấy, không biết vì sao mình lại như thế này nữa.

"Hinata...Ta không ngờ cô lại có thể gan dạ đến như thế! Cô có thể nói ra được câu nói đó, ta quả là khâm phục!"

Hinata nuốt nước bọt. Trời xui quỷ ám cô có phải không?! Anh ta nhìn cô, đôi mắt màu lục có ý khiêu khích cô, làm cô thêm ngại ngùng và xấu hổ.

"Kính chào...ngài...Kaze...kage..ạ!"

Cô gái nói lí nhí. Anh ta cười, nói khẽ: "Em sẽ còn khổ dài dài!"


End file.
